marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man 4
Iron Man 4 is the fourth fan-made movie based off of the Iron Man franchise. Plot Tony Stark who is just a famous hero and a billionare has other problems like, protecting Pepper, but most of all he has a new enemy, Crysman Dynamo. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Don Cheadle - James Rhodes/War Machine *Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Potts *Jon Favreau - Happy Hogan *Paul Bettany - Jarvis (Voice) *Faran Tahir - Raza/Crismon Dynamo *Sam Rockwell - Justin Hammer/Titanium Man *Samuel L Jackson - Nick Fury *Scarlett Johanson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Logan Lerman - Pizza Man *Anthony Mackie - Sam Wilson/The Falcon Suits Shane Black is still working on the suits but it is confirmed that some of the suits of Iron Man 2, The Avengers, and Iron Man 3. Tony Stark's Armor: *Mark 50 - Tony Stark's current suit that he uses has a red and gold color with a similar look to the Mark 42 *Mark 51 - Tony Stark's suit that has a red and silver color, also called the Silver Centurion Mark 2 *Extremis - Tony Stark's suit that has a red and gold color, and has nanotechnology made by Zeke Staine *Igor - Tony Stark's suit that has a blue and silver color, and is used for lifting heavy stuff *Gemini - Tony Stark's suit that has a black and silver color, and is used to explore space *Hammerhead - Tony Stark's suit that has a blue and green color, and is used to go under sea *Sneaky - Tony Stark's suit that has a red and gold color, and is used for sneaking on enemy bases *Mark 6 - Tony Stark's suit that has a red and gold color, and was used to stop Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko *Mark 7 - Tony Stark's suit that has a red and gold color, and was used to battle in the chitura invasion James Rhodes Armor: *War Machine Mark 3 - Rhodey's suit that has a black and silver color, and is used to protect the U.S. army *Iron Patriot Mark 2 - Rhodey's suit that has a blue, red, and blue color, and is used to protect the president *War Machine Flight Suit - Rhodey's suit that has a black and silver color, and is used to protect the U.S. navy *Iron Man 2.0 Armor - Rhodey's suit that has a black and silver color, and is used to help Tony Stark Pepper Potts Armor: *Heartbreaker - Pepper's suit that has a red and gold color, and was given to her by Tony Stark *Rescue - Pepper's suit that has a red and gold color, and it used to be the Heartbreaker Armor Raza's Armor: *Crismon Dynamo Mark 1 - Raza's suit that has a crismon color, and was constructed after Ivan Vanko died *Crismon Dynamo Mark 2 - Raza's suit that has a crismon color, and has high defense Justin Hammer's Armor: *Titanium Man Mark 1 - Hammer's suit that has a camoflauge and silver color, and was made after JH escaped *Titanium Man Extremis - Hammer's suit that has a camoflauge and silver color, and is the same size of Igor *Titanium Man Fusion Armor - Hammer's suit that has a camoflauge color, and is mixed with Mark 7, Mark 42 Trivia Logan Lerman as a pizza man had a car that said Olympus Pizza stating that he is from Percy Jackson. Even though Raza may have died he survived, he got revenge on Tony Stark and made a suit that looks like Iron Monger. The War Machine Flight suit is based off of the Intintave War Machine suit and it is designed by The Falcon. In he movie it shows The Falcon and Rhodey with his War Machine Flight Suit fighting Crysman Dynamo's forces and Rhodey's War Machine Flight suit got later destroyed wich means that Tony will create Iron Man 2.0. See also The Avengers 3 and The Amazing Spider-Man The Avengers V.S. Transformers Production Order This is the last film of the Iron Man films. *Iron Man (2008) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *The Avengers (2012) *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Iron Man 4 (2015) *The Avengers 2 (2015) *The Avengers 3 (2017)